


Full Moon Ficlet #421 - Wyrd

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Mates, Wyrd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek helps Stiles study for the SATs.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #421: Wyrd





	Full Moon Ficlet #421 - Wyrd

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations!
> 
> Big thanks to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for the beta! You are awesome, sweetie!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

“So, if Scott hadn’t followed me into the woods, then I wouldn’t have gotten caught by my father and separated from him. Scott wouldn’t have gotten bitten, and things wouldn’t have gone to hell,” Stiles stated, tapping his pen against the notebook open in front of him. His eyes went back to the computer screen and the Wikipedia page he’d gotten stuck looking at despite his best intentions.

“At the same time, we wouldn’t have met if Scott hadn’t followed you into the woods,” Derek said from where he sat on Stiles’ bed, back against the headboard, dictionary open in his lap as he tapped the word in his lap. “Can we get back to studying?” he asked.

“You don’t have to study,” Stiles countered, fingers inching towards the keyboard, wanting to check on his online role-playing game. They were overdue for a siege.

“I’m helping you study for the SATs,” Derek responded. He flipped back a few pages and ran his finger over the page to find another word to use to quiz Stiles. He tried to find something a bit less likely to send Stiles on an internet search, but before he found something, Stiles was talking again.

“You said that we’re mates, so that means we were destined to meet,” Stiles said. “So, if Scott hadn’t followed me into the woods, I could just as easily have met you at the grocery store.”

“Except, by the concept of Wyrd, everything in our lives is destined from our births to our deaths. None of the decisions we make is a surprise to the Norns who have planned everything out based on their own whims.”

“So, you’re saying that every moment, every decision I’ve made, no matter how crazy they are, it was already planned out?” Stiles questioned, and Derek nodded, his eyes still on the dictionary, knowing that eventually, Stiles would grow tired of the current topic and want to move on with studying. “So, that time I jumped off the roof because I thought I could fly and broke my arm?”

“The Norns have a sick sense of humor and enjoy causing you pain,” Derek responded with a smirk. “You had no problem with accepting that we were fated to be together, but you take issue with the idea of everything in your life being predestined?”

“Yes!” Stiles said, throwing his arms in the air and knocking his pencil cup off his desk, the contents scattering across the desk and onto the floor. He stared at them and growled under his breath. 

Derek chuckled at him and turned his attention back to the dictionary. “The Norns don’t like you,” he said, biting back laughter.

“The Norns can bite me,” Stiles said, cursing when he reached down to grab a couple of pencils and stabbed himself in the thumb with one of the leads. 

“They just did,” Derek said, rising from the bed and setting the dictionary on the mattress. He knelt to help Stiles clean up the mess to help prevent further injury. When he was done, he looked up at Stiles sitting in the chair with a pout on his face while Derek held out the refilled pencil cup. The position and action tugged at him, and he had a feeling the Norns had a plan for the very near future where this would be repeated but with a ring in his hand.

Stiles took the cup and put it back on his desk, and rose to his feet. “Time for a snack,” he declared and headed for the door, tripping over his hoodie that he’d dropped on the floor when he’d entered the room after classes. Cursing again, he picked up the hoodie and threw it towards his bed, knocking over the lamp on his nightstand.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have doubted the Wyrd.”

Stiles sneered at Derek and continued out of the room, mumbling to himself. Derek cupped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter when Stiles muttered, “Wyrd is just weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr (josjournal) or Twitter (JolynnMG).


End file.
